Majin Broly
Majin Broly is one of Babidi's many failed attempts of freeing himself from Hell in the world of Dragon Ball AF . However, Majin Broly is one of the strongest of Babidi's experiments and the most ruthless, being the most developed of all Saiyans. After a titanic battle with Vegeta and a breif battle with Goku, he was finally slain by SSJ4 Vegito. Birth After failing again and again, Babidi decided to resort to different techniques. Instead of making a Z-Fighter a Majin, he decided that one of the strongest fighters in Hell could assist him in his escape. He heard about Meta-Broly's malicious attitude and superior power. He took over Meta-Broly's mind, throwing the Half-Android off guard. He then bombared Broly with enough waves to break a hole in Hell, releasing the evil Saiyan from his prison. Babidi hopefully commanded the Saiyan to free him but similiar to Majin Goku's brutal backfire. Majin Broly then targeted Earth to get his ultimate revenge. Upon reaching the planet, he send out an Omega Blaster. The power of the attack reversed the orbit of the planet, alarming many citizens. Vegeta , clearly alarmed by such power, used his newly-learned Instant Transmission to teleport to the spot. When he came, he was hovering above a crater covering two continents. He then spotted the newly resurrected Broly and a Majin symbol over his head and almsot had a heart attack. The Battle with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta then engaged the powered up Broly in a brief battle, but Broly knocked away Vegeta with a simply power up, and gravely injured him. Astounded by such a power increase, Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Vegeta was beaten by a simple punch to the stomach by the amused Majin LSSJ. Vegeta proceeded to transform into a Super Saiyan 2, saying the warm up has just begun. Broly then adamantly replied that he was sort of sleeping and hasn't really started doing anything yet. Angered, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. However, Broly simply retaliated with another powerful punch, but Vegeta suprised him with Instant Transmission and fired Mega Big Bang Attack However, Broly used Afterimage and began confusing Vegeta. Mega Vegeta began fighting in earnest, but Broly's strength seemed unmatched, with the Majin easily repelling Vegeta's most powerful attack without an strain whatsoever. Astonished by such power, Vegeta proceeded to transform into his ultimate form. Now as a Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta began to inflict some damage into the unstoppable Saiyan. With frequent Galick Guns and occasional Big Bang Cannons, he was able to hold Majin Broly at bay. But Majin Broly began turning up the fight a notch and began pummeling the Saiyan Prince. Even the power of Super Saiyan 4 was becoming brutally outmatched by Broly, who was barely using a quarter of his power. After beating Vegeta around, Broly seeked to eliminate the Saiyan Prince with an Omega Blaster. But someone intercepted the blast with a Kamehameha, and Broly laid his eyes upon his life-long rival, Goku. Rematch with Kakarot Goku was sickened to see a Majin symbol on top of the Legendary Super Saiyan and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 right away. But Broly fired a huge Omega Blaster , blasting away Goku instantly, severly injuring him. Goku and Vegeta began fighting the Majin as a team and began to gain an edge over the tyrant. But Broly power continued to grow steadi ly, and he began bloodily beating down the two Saiyans. He finished them with a huge energy blast and they powered down to their normal state. Then Broly started boasting about his power and Goku found an opening. With a Kaio-ken x2, he blasted Broly with a Kamehameha in his stomach, severely damaging him for a short period of time. The Saiyans used that opening to discuss a plan, and resolved with the Potarra Earring Fusion. The Ultimate Saiyan Showdown After calling out to Kibito Kai, Goku and Vegeta received the eternal Earrings. Highly suspicious, Broly delivered two powerful blows to the Saiyans, damaging them beyond pain. However, before they died, they were saved by their sons. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks descended on Broly using a Mega Solar Flare. The power of such an attack blinded Broly almost permanently. All of them revived the two fallen warriors with their power, restoring them to full power and then some. The boys went to distract Broly, only to get furiously brushed away. But this gave enough time for the Saiyans to fuse, and Vegito was born once again. At first, Broly cruelly discouraged fusion, saying that it was pathetic cheating and he wasn't as strong as a beat up ant. Clearly outraged, Vegito began to transform directly into a Super Saiyan 4, putting on a powerful and spectacular light show. Majin Broly was highly intimidated by Vegito's immeasurable power and he too began to power up to full. When the two finished their light show, the Earth was bedraggled by the amount of pressure. Vegito quickly teleported them two to a deserted island. Broly punched him, sending the Fusion flying. He then wondered how such a weakling could've moven so fast. Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Vegito, lookng good as new. He said that he used one of his "fleshy" Afterimages, certainly fooling Broly. This angered him enough for him to power up to the absolute peak of his potenial, dangerously shaking the planet. However, Vegito was simply amused by this. He then began fighting Broly, and immedaitely began outlcassing the tyrant Saiyan. The LSSJ barely could stand after Vegito's warm up. Broly began to conjure up his most powerful attack in effort to destroy the whole quadrant. However, Vegito retaliated by a simple Finger Final Kamehameha....right through the heart. Broly staggered and his attack came crushing down on him. He tried to push it do Vegito, but the Saiyan powered down to normal, already forecasting the the battle's end. He turned around with an arrogant smile across his face as the energy ball came crashing down on Broly, completely oblierating him and wiping him off exsistence. The immense power output was also enough to split the Potarra Fusion back to normal. The Universe was safe once again... Personality Majin Broly is a hot-headed Saiyan that will stop at nothing to conquer his goal. Category:Fanon Category:Saiyan Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Majin Category:Characters created by Ultimate Vegito 13 Category:Character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Evil character Category:Majin Category:Androids Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball Fanon